


Shopping Trip

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, yay for shopping trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the verse of Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches! After Tyler arrives at Dallon's home for boys, Dallon takes him shopping for clothes, etc. Fluffiness.Note- the fics in this series are not posted in any specific order! They are meant to be read as little side-stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

“Hey Tyler?” Dallon appeared in the doorway, and Tyler lifted his head in acknowledgement. “We’re going to go get you some stuff, okay?”

“O-okay…” Tyler got to his feet and shuffled out of the bedroom after Dallon, his head down. They slipped on their shoes at the door and headed out to the car. Dallon was silent until they were about halfway down the winding driveway.

“If there’s anything I can do to make you feel safer, please let me know.”

Tyler nodded.

“And if you have any questions, ask away.”

“Uh… I, um… yeah, I-I have a question.” 

“Go for it.”

“What… what stuff are you going to get me?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d get you some clothes you like, a phone, and whatever else you need.”

“A phone? You’d buy me a phone?”

“Yeah! You can choose the color and everything.”

“Wha… really?”

“Of course!” Dallon grinned. He braked suddenly, frowning at the car that cut them off.

“What a dipcrap,” Tyler muttered.

“Dipcrap?” Dallon’s eyes shone in amusement.

“I don’t like to cuss,” Tyler said uncomfortably.

“Oh, I’m not laughing at you! It’s just different. Good different. A nice change from Brendon shouting ‘orgy time, shitheads!’ and ‘goddamn fucking slut!’ across the house.”

Tyler covered his mouth to hide a tiny smile. It was funny hearing Dallon say things like that in a dead-serious tone.

“You haven’t heard anything yet, I’m telling you. Wait until he starts singing that song about ‘closing the goddamn door’ and ‘the poor groom’s bride is a whore.’”

“At least it rhymes,” Tyler offered with a miniscule giggle.

“Good point. Oh, we’re here!” Dallon pulled into a parking spot and led Tyler inside. “Let’s get you clothes first. What do you like to wear?”

“Uh… Dark colors. Skinny jeans, big shirts.”

Dallon gestured widely to the clothing section.

“Have at it! Get a few shirts, some pants, underwear, socks, all that.”

Tyler’s eyes widened. He had no idea where to start. Dallon seemed to sense that, and began by walking him through the shirts section. 

“This one, that one, the gray one, the black one, and that one?” 

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

“You bite your lip whenever you see something you want,” Dallon said with a grin. He picked up the shirts and draped them over his arm.

“I do?” Tyler’s cheeks turned pink. Dallon nodded, leading him to a wall of jeans. 

“I like the black ones,” Tyler mumbled. Dallon grabbed a couple pairs, then turned and snagged some basketball shorts. 

“These are comfy,” he told Tyler. They grabbed socks and underwear, then made their way to the cash register.

“Next up, phone,” Dallon announced as they headed to the electronics store. 

“Are you sure?” Tyler asked anxiously.

“Very. Don’t think for a moment you don’t deserve a phone.”

“O-okay.”

“Which color do you like best?” 

Tyler tentatively pointed to a shiny pinkish one, and Dallon grinned.

“Rose gold. Good choice.” 

“Dallon! How’ve you been? New arrival?” the cashier exclaimed.

“Ah, Lauren! I hoped you’d be working today. I’m doing well, how are you?”

“Not bad! Who’s this?”

“Lauren, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my friend Lauren.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tyler whispered politely. Lauren smiled.

“Good to meet you too. I’m always happy to see another boy join Dallon’s family.” She looked over to  
Dallon. “How many do you have now? Seven?”

Dallon nodded. “Tyler makes seven,” he said fondly. “Speaking of the boys, we should head home. I left Pete in charge, and it’s a miracle if anyone listens to what he tells them to do on a good day. Except for Patrick, of course.”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Lauren grinned. Dallon waved goodbye and Tyler followed him to the car.

“You sit tight here for two minutes, I’ll be right back. Okay?”

Tyler nodded and watched as Dallon ran into the first store and returned with a plastic bag. He handed it to Tyler and started the car.

“Go on, look inside!” Dallon prompted when he saw Tyler glance down at the bag curiously.

Tyler peered into the bag and squeaked. It was a skeleton hoodie he’d been eyeing earlier. He thought Dallon hadn’t noticed, but Dallon seemed to notice everything. Regardless, he wasn’t complaining.

“Thank you…”

“Of course! You should show it to Josh, he’d love it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he has a similar one! You two can be ‘twinsing’ or whatever Brendon calls it.”

“Twinsing?”

“Kids these days, I’m telling ya. He’s going to be so excited to help you set up your phone.”

“He’d help me?”

“He’ll probably try to steal it so he can do it himself and set some horrifying nude triple-chin selfie  
as your background.”

Tyler couldn’t help it- he laughed. Dallon laughed along with him, continuing to make terrible jokes all the way home. Tyler could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More to come! Xoxo


End file.
